Ghost of the Past
by Ghost Spark
Summary: A little one shot I wrote when I was bored.2D has to tell Noodle about Paula when she catches him listening to 'Ghost Train'.


A little one-shot that I made up in my head while I was listening to Ghost Train.Its involes Paula, 2-D and Noodle mainly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz or Ghost Train.

---------------------------------------------

2-D's ears were beginning to fill with the tune of 'Ghost Train'.He closed his eyes and leaned back on his oddly coloured bed, swigging Southern Comfort from the bottle.He had not listened to this song _once_ since Paula left..until now.That song...just kind of reminded him of her.It was the only song they did together as a band and it still bought back painful memories.

He always told himself that he had gotten over her, but he knew deep inside he still had feelings for her.But most of those older feelings were over shadowed by the feelings he had for Noodle now.

He took a long gulp of Southern, while the hypnotising song still played throught out the room.He slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt a migraine coming on."Fuck..."

He quickly got up from his lying position and stumbled over to this nearby bathroom, which was situated right next to his wardrobe.He opened the door and leaned himself on the sink.He raised his hand to open his medicine cabinet just above the sink.He winced, trying to look for the right pills container among the many thousands in there.

'There' he thought as he quickly grabbed a little brown bottle which read;

_'Mr.S.Tusspot's Medication._

_Must take 3 times a day'_

Of course, 2-D never took notice to the last part.He took the pills whenever he felt a severe headache come on and didn't take notice to what damage it did.He twisted the white lid from the bottle, but it refused to budge.This was one of thoses days where 2-D took crap from no one, especially if it was a pill bottle.He repeatedly twisted back and forth with more force.He felt the migrane worsening and needed something to ease the pain now.

He gave a twist harder than he expected, and the lid came flying off.Thus, causing 2-D to drop the bottle, making multi-coloured pills scatter in the sink and on the floor.

"Double fuck..." The blue haired singer muttered.

He quickly grabbed a few pills from the white sink and swallowed them down in one gulp.He slowly felt the pain drift away and was thankful that he lived in an age where pills were invented and actually work.He grabbed the few remaining pills and washed them down the sink.He wouldn't miss them.He had about 13 other bottles of the stuff anyway.He walked out the bathroom, feeling a little better than when he first went in, and fell on his bed.

Thoughts immediately went back to Paula as 'Ghost Train' was nearing its end and he returned to a trance like state.

_Knock Knock_

2-D leaned his head up and looked at his bedroom door which had just been knocked on.He wasn't to concerned about who it was.He didn't really care anyway.

"C'min" He said loud enough for the person outside could hear him and used his attention to the ceiling.

The door opened with a little squeak of the hinges and a small figure entered, closing the door behind them.2-D looked at the the figure standing just standing by the door.

"Alrigh', girl?"

"I'm alright 2-D-san" Noodle's small voice said.

"Whaddya want?" He said sitting up, but not standing.He grabbed his Southern Comfort off the bedside table and begin his swigging again.

"Murdoc-san told me to come and get you for band practise" Noodle replied.2-D looked down at her hands.She was fiddling with her right thumb.She only did this if she was worried or nervous.

"Wassup, love?" He asked, taking one last swig and putting his bottle down on the ground, by his bed.

Noodle looked up from her fingers and look 2-D straight in the eye."Nothing" he muttered.

2-D smiled a little a Noodle."You're a terrible liar, ya know" Noodle smiled sofly and continued to look back at her hands.

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone unless ya want me to" 2-D stood up and straightened his jeans.He then walked over to where the young guitarest was standing.He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to his bed.

(A/N: No dirty thoughts here, people...)

He plonked down and Noodle followed."So, ya gonna tell me wots happening wit' ya?"

"Probably..." She smiled.

"I won't let ya leave 'til ya tell me" He goofily smiled.

"Well..." Noodle began, leaning back on the bed."You seem to spend more time in your room thank Kong.And..."

2-D listened, waiting for her to carry on.

"You've been listening to this song over and over for the past two days"

'Typical Noodle' 2-D thought.'Always cares for everyone, even on the darkest day'.

"I know I've been spending loads of time in here...with 'that' song" 2-D noticed the thumb fiddling again.

"Something else your not telling me?"

"Was it just you, Murdoc and Russel-san when you made this song?" she said clearly.

2-D sighed.He knew she would find out about his one day, about Paula.But he was expecting either Russ or Murdoc to be there, so they could explain it.2-D wasn't good at explaining things.He just wondered how Noodle would react when he told her.

When Noodle was ten, 2-D made an agreement with her that there would be no secrets between them.He should of told her when he she was younger, or at least just after they made that agreement.

"Uh...sorta" 2-D said, bringing his alcohol from the floor to his lips once again.

"Sort of?" Noodle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there was another girl.."

"Before I came?"

"Yeah..."

"What was she called?"

2-D put his bottle down on the floor again, knowing he was going to be a while.He had to tell her now.He took a deep breath.

"Her name is Paula.She used ta be ma girlfriend, and she was in the band just before you came.Me, her and the others all sang that song 'Ghost Train'.It was the first song we all did together.Things were alright, until Murdoc..."

He thought he had better stop there before he got carried away and started giving her all the details.

"Then what?" Noodle asked.She was little surprised that after spending nearly 4 years with the boys, that they didn't let one hint of another woman being there before.

"Not for your ears.I'll tell ya when your older" He grinned.

"Ok.." She smiled.She knew when it was best to stop talking."But why not tell me when I was ten?"

"Dunno.Just didn't wanna" He cheekily grinned.

"OI! GE' UP HERE NOW! I SENT NOODLE DOWN FOR YA TEN MINUTES AGO!" an irritated voice shouted throughout the Studios.

"Mmm, I wonder who that was?" 2-D sarcastically said, sitting in a thinking position.

Noodle giggled and stood up from his bed."We better go before Murdoc-san gets angry with us"

"'K, 'ang on" He grabbed a few keyboards of his shelf.He always kept his keyboards in his room now.He didn't trust anyone with them, not even Noodle.And quickly turned off his jukebox.

"C'mon then" And he walked out into the carpark, trying not to let the keyboards out of his grip.Noodle smiled and closed 2-D's door behind her, then followed her bandmate for practise.

----------------------------------------------------------

Reveiws please?


End file.
